Forever Yours
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: "This isn't safe, Draco. This is going to cause a gigantic mess. If your parents don't approve-" I said. "I don't care, Hermione. I'm going not going to let my parents break us apart. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mudblood." Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi!**

**Today, I am proud to present to you, "Forever Yours", which I am dedicating to helloseattle22, who requested that I do this fic. The request was to do a fic where the Malfoys DON'T accept Hermione. It's going to kill me to make the Malfoys evil, but this may be a chance for my Slytherin to show through :) LOL **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I know, I'm disappointed too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Can you tell that bloody 'boyfriend' of yours to stop messing with my stop messing with my stuff? I want my quills back. Those are the only ones I have." scowled Ronald Weasley, one of my best friends as well as my past crush.

"Well, Ronald, if you'd stop insulting him all of the time, maybe he'd stop messing with you." I said, rolling my eyes.

"It's not my fault he's the snobbiest kid in the world. What do you even see in him, 'Mione?" asked Ron.

I smiled to myself. "You wouldn't understand, Ronald."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, 'Mudblood." he said, laying a kiss on my cheek. "Good day?"<em>

_"Yep! What about you, Death Eater?" I asked, smiling._

_"It was good. It would've been better if could've seen you more today." he smirked._

_"You're so cheesy." I laughed._

_"Yes, but all the heartthrobs nowadays are, aren't they?" he asked._

_"True. But there are badass ones too." I reminded him._

_"Oh." he said, amused. "Well then, my day was fine."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" asked my other best friend, Harry-freaking-Potter, joining up with us.<p>

"Hermione's boyfriend." said Ron. Harry's smile faded immediately. His green eyes were disapproving.

"Oh. Just came from potions with him. Snape's assigned us as partners for tomorrow." said Harry, looking thoroughly unhappy.

"Come on, guys. Can't you support me just a little?" I sighed.

"No." said Ron.

"Hermione, we've been mortal enemies from the first day. He's never been kind to any of us. Why is he suddenly so nice to you? You don't find that suspicious at all?" asked Harry.

I frowned. "No. Harry, people change you know. And while you were busy snogging Ginny and Cho in the fifth and sixth year, and Ron was with Lavender, he was there for me." I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Sixth Year:<em>

_Tears flowed down my cheeks as I sat in the library. Stupid Ron. Why'd he have to go out with Lavender? He knew I liked him._

_"You're making it impossible for anyone to try to read, Granger." he said. His grey eyes were cold._

_"I didn't know you could read." I retorted, wiping the tears from my eyes._

_"Crying over the Weasel again? Where's old scar head? Snogging the Weaslette again?" he asked._

_"Oh just shove off." I said, tears coming back. I looked down, not letting him see my face. I didn't need him to make my day worse._

_A green handkerchief appeared on the table. I looked up, surprised._

_He was putting his wand away. He handed me the handkerchief and started walking away._

_"I don't want it back. And quit crying for the Weasel. You can do better than him."_

* * *

><p>"Oh please." said Ron, rolling his blue eyes. "He's a jerk. You could do better than him."<p>

"You can't do any better than a Malfoy. It's true about you, though. Anyone could do better than a Weasley." sneered a voice. A familiar hand took mine, standing in between Ron and I.

I looked at the figure. It was him.

"Draco, play nice now." I warned.

"Yeah, ferret." glared Ron.

"Shut it, Weasel." growled Draco.

"Shove off, Malfoy." said Harry.

"I'd like to shove you off a cliff." said Draco.

"Girls, girls, quit fighting, you're all beautiful." I said. Draco's lips twitched upward just a bit.

"Come on, Draco. Harry, Ron, I'll see you in Charms." I waved. I took Draco's hand and ran ahead, pulling him behind me.

"Draco! They're my best friends! Quit fighting with them! And Ron wants his quills back!" I hissed.

"Figures. The Weasel doesn't have money to buy more, does he?" smirked Draco. I hit him on the head.

"Ow...Merlin, mudblood, you're messing up my hair." wailed Draco.

"Then quit being a git!" I hissed.

He grabbed my left forearm and pulled down my sleeve. The faint tracings of the word "Mudblood" were still traced into my skin. A memory of the time at the Malfoy Manor.

He lightly traced the letters on my arm. For some reason, he did this, and I was always calmed by it. He knew this and always took advantage of it.

He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry." he said, sweetly.

I smiled. "Why can't you be this sweet to everyone else?"

"You want me to around kissing people's foreheads? No way. And I have a reputation to uphold. I'm a death eater, remember?" he asked, showing me his own scar. The dark mark was still there. I had suggested that he should get it lazer-surgically removed. He didn't know what I was talking about.

"Not anymore, you aren't." I said, smiling.

He kissed me. "Come on, Mudblood." he said, using my "pet name". After all that I had been through, it didn't effect me to hear that word.

"Let's get to class." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"About the scar on your arm," said Draco, "does it still hurt?"<p>

"Not anymore." I said. "Didn't I tell you to tell you to stop worrying about it, stupid? All that it is for me is a memory of the time that I met your lovely aunt. I'd try to get it off, but apparently it's cursed. It won't come off."

"Lovely." repeated Draco. He wasn't focusing.

"What? Why are you spacing out?" I asked. "Did your hair gel run out?"

"No, I just got more bottles yesterday." he smirked. "I was just thinking...about what my family would think if they knew that I was dating a filthy mudblood like you."

"Thanks, you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." I retorted.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." smiled Draco. "But really."

"Well what do you think WOULD happen?" I asked.

"My father would probably use the Cruciatus Curse on me, and I'm assuming my aunt would give me a scar like yours. My mother...hm...what would my mother do?" he asked, thoughtfully.

I started to get worried. "How can you say that so casually?"

"Don't get upset. I'm manly. I can take pain."

"No you can't! You're a sissy, remember?"

"Hey! I am not!"

"You can tell yourself that as many times as you like, but it doesn't make it true, Draco."

He smiled. "So I'm kind of worried that they'll find out."

"Then let's hope they don't." I smiled.

"Alright. See you at dinner." smiled Draco. We had arrived at my Ancient Runes class.

"See you." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

The thought still lingered in my mind. How would my family react? I hope I wouldn't have to find out until they calmed down with their "pure-blood mania".

"So there's the filthy blood traitor." said a voice. I looked front of me stood a girl. A girl I had once dated. A girl was supposed to be in Beauxbatons. A girl that I thought I'd never see again. A girl that made me almost frightened. A girl who was known to be a little snitch. A girl who looked at me with complete loathing in her eyes.

Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was this? The action will pick up soon. Sorry that this is really dull so far...**

**Did any of you find any references? Ahaha :)**

**So in case you're confused, the italics are flashbacks, and in the beginning, I refer to Draco as "him". I hope its not too confusing... Also, this takes place after the war, but a lot of people I'm reviving. They're too awesome to die. :) **

**The scar parts are going to come in sometime in the near future :) Although it's kind of fun talking about their scars :) Ahahaha**

**Anyway, please review! I'll see you all soon!**

**Lots of luv,**

**Cherri (CherriLuvMalfoy on twitter. Ahahaha :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! **

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed, favorited, or alerted :)**

**To AnialaEvangeline thanks for reviewing, and thanks for pointing that out :) I always do some sort of typo and look back at it and go "dang!" lol ;)**

**MrsDracoMalfoy-thanks! :D**

**So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I wasn't expecting her. What was she doing back at Hogwarts? She was supposed to be in Beauxbatons! And the look on her face was complete loathing. We had gone out for a little while in our 5th year, but she didn't really think I liked her at all, did she?

"Well Draco, you blood traitor, how's that little mudblood girlfriend of yours?" she asked, smirking.

"Don't you DARE call her that!" I growled. Her eyes grew large, as if she was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Calm down, Dragon." she purred.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?" I asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at the French school?"

"Daddy transferred me." she said. "And we had dinner with your family, Draco." she said, smiling. My blood grew cold. She brought up my parents.

"Funny, your mother didn't say you were dating...but apparently according to Blaise, you've been dating her for a month now?" she asked. Damn him! Why'd he do that?

"So what?" I spat. "I don't need your approval to go out with someone."

"No, you don't need mine...but have you gotten your mummy and daddy's approval?" she smirked. I stopped, and her grin grew wider.

"That's what I thought. I wonder how your father, and especially your aunt will take this. I think you've already disgraced the name of Malfoy, haven't you?"

"You're the one to talk, pug. The Parkinson name was disgraced when you were born, you slut." I retorted.

She just raised an eye brow. "You know, if I were you, I'd be nicer to the person who has the upper hand here. Remember the mudblood's little scar? Who knows? She might get another one." said Pansy, smiling.

"I'm not bringing Hermione anywhere near my parents." I said.

"Oh, I don't think it's your choice. In fact, I'd watch your back." she handed me a letter, smiled, and with a little hair toss, she started walking away.

_"Remember Hermione's little scar? Who knows? She might get another one..."_

Oh no.

I looked at the envelope. Sure enough-the Malfoy seal.

* * *

><p>"Why is the world against me? What happened to those stories of true love, no matter what the status?" I wailed.<p>

"Draco, you said it yourself. They're STORIES." said Hermione. I had told her that Pansy told my parents about us, and she was taking it better than I was.

"Why are you so calm? My parents are insane about blood status!" I exclaimed.

"It'll be fine. And I love you, remember? I'm willing to fight for us. I do daily with my best friends." she said, rolling her eyes. "And you're such a wimp, Draco. Toughen up. It's your family. They aren't going to kill you."

"I wouldn't be too sure." I said, quietly. "Besides, it's not me I'm worried about, it's you."

"Come on, Draco, I'll be fine." she sighed. She picked up my parents' letter and began reading it out loud.

"_Draco, at the end of this week, you'll be coming home for break. Bring the girl. The Granger girl. She'll be a guest, so we won't harm her. Narcissa_." she read.

"My family is insane, Hermione. Especially my aunt." I sighed.

"I know." she said, with a sort of grimace on her face. "But, I know that my parents are fine with it. Draco, I've been through the war already, I'll be fine. And to be honest, Pansy's right. We do need your parents' approval." she sighed.

"I don't know." I said, uneasily.

"Well I do. I'm coming with you to the Malfoy Manor." she said, with a stubborn look on her face. "And don't think you'll be able to stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A girl walked down a corridor, and entered the library. She had been looking for someone who might team up with her, and she had finally found someone.

He was sitting alone at a table with parchment, ink and a quill laid out in front of him. He seemed upset.

"Bloody ferret. What does Hermione see in him?" the boy growled.

The girl smiled. "Upset? But I think I can help." she said.

Startled, boy swiveled around to look at her. The look on his face was cautious, but also quite interested.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You don't like them as a couple, do you? Neither do I. And if we team up, maybe we can put their relationship to an end. Assuming Malfoy's parents don't do it first." she said, grinning slyly.

"I'm listening." he said, giving her his full attention.

She smirked. "So you're willing to be team up with me?"

"If it might get Hermione and Malfoy to break up, then you bet I am." said the boy, grinning.

She smirked. The plan was going smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I had been nervous when I was sent to kill Dumbledore. I had been nervous when my aunt pulled me over to try to see if it was Potter that had been caught by that load of Snatchers. I had been nervous in the Room of Requirement when Goyle had started that fire, and when I almost died there. Today, I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life.

Maybe it was because I had to worry about not only myself, but Hermione as well. She sat to my left in one of the cabins on the Hogwarts Express, staring out the window, her right hand holding mine.

I sighed. My parents said she wouldn't be harmed, but how much could I trust that? They were prejudiced, much too prejudiced.

"Draco." said Hermione softly. "We're here."

We got off the Hogwarts Express entering Platform 9 3/4, and together, we apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

><p>My familiar home came into sight as Hermione and I landed just in front of the gate. She grew tense. I could tell because the grasp of her hand to mine grew tighter.<p>

"Hermione." I said, softly.

"Y-yes?" she asked.

"You're cutting off my blood circulation."

She quickly loosened her grip. "I'm sorry."

"You know, you can turn around leave right now." I said.

She smiled. "If you get in trouble, it'll be my fault. I'm sticking with you."

I forced a smile, and I opened the gate. It had been enchanted so that only certain people could open it.

We headed down to the Manor. The familiarity of it all was sort of frightening. My family...how would they take it? Not well, I'd assume.

We arrived in front of the door in a shorter time than I had hoped we would. I kissed her forehead, and I lightly knocked on the door.

Within seconds, the door to the Manor creaked open. My mother's face appeared suddenly. It looked like she was swallowed in shadows, which made her even more frightening. Her blue eyes flickered between Hermione and I. She stared at Hermione as if she was trying to analyze her already.

"Come in." she said, quietly. The door swung open, and we stepped inside.

"It's...good to see you, Mrs. Malfoy." said Hermione, politely. She held out her hand.

My mother just stared at it, and Hermione awkwardly lowered her hand.

My mother snapped her fingers. A house-elf appeared.

"Wenzel, take the girl's bags up to her room." my mother ordered.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione. Mum and I just stared at her. "I'll take them! They're awfully heavy." she was already picking up her bags.

"Very well. It's awfully late-around 10 at night, I believe. Rest would be advised." said my mother, not even looking at Hermione. We both knew who she was talking to, though. I was sure my parents were going to have a talk with me.

"Oh...alright. Then good night, Mrs. Malfoy. Good night, Draco." she said. Her eyes gave me a "please-don't-get-hurt" look, and then she turned to Wenzel. "Would you mind showing me the way to my room, Wenzel?"

Wenzel looked surprised. "Right away, Miss."

Once Hermione was out of sight, and we heard her door close, my mother turned to me.

"Mum-" I started.

"You've made a big mistake, Draco." she said, quietly.

"Yo-" she stopped me again.

"Your father and your aunt are in the living room. They aren't pleased. You may not even see any mercy, Draco." she said. Her eyes pierced mine.

"Please don't anger them, Draco." said my mother, holding me in a light embrace. "I can't save you if they decide to do something to you."

"I love Hermione, Mum. I'm willing to fight for her." I said. She looked at me. Her face was emotionless.

"The living room." she said. I followed her in.

My father and my aunt just stared at me as I walked in.

"Hello father, Aunt Bella." I said, calmly.

"You dare enter so casually, you MUGGLE-LOVER?" shrieked Bellatrix.

"Bella!" exclaimed my mother.

"Calm down, Bellatrix. Let Draco speak." said my father.

I took a deep breath. "I love Hermione. I don't care if she's muggle-born, she's the smarter, sweeter, and kinder than most purebloods. Blood status doesn't even matter anymore. Voldemort is gone. What's the point in trying to keep up with his beliefs? He was wrong." I said.

My aunt looked outraged, and before anyone could stop her, she whipped out her wand. "Crucio!" she called.

"Augh!" I shouted, falling to my knees. The pain was unbearable.

"How dare you! How dare you talk that way about the Dark Lord? How dare you say his name? How dare you protect that filthy, good-for-nothing mudblood?" she shouted.

I weakly picked up my wand. Everyone was watching me.

"Muffliato." I said, quietly. My parents just looked at me. Aunt Bella looked confused as well.

I dropped my wand onto the floor. "You can punish me as much as you want. However, do NOT touch Hermione."

"What did you use Muffliato for?" asked my mother.

I smiled to myself. "I don't want Hermione to hear my pain or your prejudiced comments."

My father jumped up from the couch and drew his wand. "Crucio!"

"Ah!" Another wave of pain came over me.

"How dare you, boy? We've raised you all these years, and this is the thanks we get?" growled my father.

"Hit me." I said, calmly.

My aunt's faced lit up.

"GLADIUS CAESA!" she shouted.

I shouted out in pain. My leg had a large, clean, bleeding cut on it, as if I was cut by a sword.

"BELLA!" shouted my mum.

"Stay out of it, Narcissa." cackled Bellatrix. "Crucio!"

"Crucio!" shouted my father. My mind was beginning to close up. I fell to the ground.

My aunt came over to me and grabbed my left arm. She pulled out her knife.

"You like your little mudblood so much? How about I give you a scar like hers?" she growled.

Right over the faint markings of my dark mark, she carved a "D" into my skin. I shouted out in pain. My mum looked away from me.

"If you don't ditch the girl in 8 days, you'll have a cute little scar like hers that says 'Disgrace' on your arm." growled my aunt.

"Bella." said my mum quietly. My aunt got up and my mum came to my side.

"Come now, Draco. Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was so hard to make the Malfoy's mean...**

**I love the Malfoys! And I know its how they are, but I can't stand making them so cruel...although the Slytherin inside me thought it was fun...**

**Narcissa loves her son too much to hurt him, and that's how she is usually, so I'm not making her go psycho. :)**

**Anyway, please review! I'd love to hear what you all have to say! **

**By the way, I'll be starting a new fic very soon, and it'll be just a large collection of songfics and one-shots. If you have spare time or any requests, please check it out! :)**

**I'll see you all soon! **

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there :)**

**Quick thanks to Luvinfred and A. S. Malfoy for their lovely reviews!**

**Also, there's been a questions as to is Bellatrix dead? The answer? Even though this takes place after the war, I am keeping Bellatrix alive just so she could torture them. Man, I feel like a sadist. **

**I also apologize for the late update! I've been pretty busy... :(**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Drowsily, I sat up. At first, I had no idea where I was, and was extremely confused. Then, I remembered. The Malfoy Manor. I hurried out of bed and got dressed into a light green t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I brushed my teeth as I enchanted a comb to try to tame my hair. I washed my face, and hurried out of my room. I snuck a peek into Draco's room. It was empty. I hurried down the stairs. I was extremely uneasy and figety here.

I cautiously made my way into the kitchen. There was no one there, but Draco who was fiddling with something on his arm.

"Draco?" I called, quietly. He turned around, startled, and then smiled at me.

"Morning, Love." he said. He hurriedly stood up. As he did, I saw that his arm and his leg was bandaged. He also seemed a little paler than usual.

"What do you want for breakfast? My family is out. They...well, what do you want to eat?" he asked, looking in cupboards and pantries. I knew he would've called a house-elf, but since I was there, he decided to get me breakfast himself.

I walked over to him. "What's wrong with your arm and your leg?" I asked, frowning.

"Uh...I tripped this morning." he said. He was lying.

I glared at him, and grabbed his arm. I slowly and carefully pulled the bandages away and gasped.

A "D" was carved cleanly into his skin.

"Like it? In a couple days, I'll have a tattoo like yours that says 'disgrace'." he grinned.

I was horrified. "Wh...who?" I asked.

"My aunt Bella. She said that she was going to add a letter every day until I broke up with you."

I was horrified. I knelt down and undid the bandages on his leg. Another long and deep cut.

"Draco, they're torturing you?" I whispered.

"Love is rough." he shrugged, seating himself down at a table.

"Are you kidding me? And this is because you're dating me? No. I...I can't let you. We should break-up." I said.

"No. Like you said, I'm willing to fight for us." he grinned.

"You aren't fighting! You're getting tortured!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't mind. At least they won't lay a finger on you." he said, smiling slightly.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy, you are insane! If you think I'm going to let your own family torture you every night because of me, you belong in St. Mungo's. There's no way I'm going to go to bed every night and sleep knowing you're being tortured." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Well! Look at the little mudblood, being all defensive!" cackled an unpleasant voice. Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the door way of the kitchen. She came closer to us and carefully pulled my left arm up.

"Oh. So you still have this, huh? Nice little souvenir, right?" she cackled, tracing the letters that were carved into my flesh lightly with her index finger.

Suddenly, she dug her nail into one of the parts where she had cut into my skin before.

"Ah!" I cried out. It had healed fairly well, but it still hurt.

The skin broke, a tiny beads of blood pooled along the injury.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" growled Draco. Bellatrix turned to him.

"Oh, Drakie. Auntie Bella made a little accident. Oh. Maybe I should add another letter to your arm?" she asked, smiling sadistically. She pulled out her knife.

"NO!" I cried, and in a flash, she had turned around, cast a spell at me, and there was a thin gash across my stomach as if it had been sliced. I fell to the ground, holding my stomach. The cut wasn't very deep, but it still caused me a great deal of pain.

"HERMIONE!" he cried. Bellatrix stopped him and pinned his arm down.

"I'll be nice and finish your tattoo for you today right here." she growled, and she turned to his arm.

I couldn't see her piercing Draco's skin, but I could picture it-it was like what happened to me. Another thing was that Draco's face told it all.

Draco grimaced in pain. He was holding in his pain-I knew. It hurt him but he didn't want me to see it. He cried out occasionally, but he keep standing there, accepting the torture. If he didn't, he knew she'd turn to me.

I tried to scream out. To get up, but I couldn't move. The gash in my stomach made it even painful to breath.

"There!" she cackled, finally pulling away. I looked at his arm. The word "Disgrace" was carved into his skin, and it looked quite deep. The blood came up and fell in droplets onto the floor. A small pool of blood was beginning to form by his feet. "Like your little tattoo?" laughed Bellatrix.

"Bella!" said a voice, sharply. Narcissa was standing at the doorway. Bellatrix just chuckled, and she walked out of the room.

Narcissa hurriedly came to us. She spoke in a low voice to Draco.

"Draco. Take her. Take the girl somewhere else. Anywhere else. I can heal your arm a little, but I promised your father I wouldn't help the girl. Help her though, Draco. Apparate somewhere. You aren't safe here." she whispered.

Draco smiled weakly at me. "Go to sleep, Hermione. We'll be safe soon."

My vision was beginning to blur, and I couldn't resist the temptation. With the sound of Draco's voice surrounding my mind, I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV-Hogwarts<strong>

The girl approached a fellow Slytherin.

"Hello, there." said the girl. The other girl turned around.

"Pansy. What do you want?" she sighed.

Pansy smirked. "You like him too, don't you? Draco."

The girl's cheeks turned red. "But he's dating Granger."

Pansy extended a hand. "And we're trying to end that. Care to join us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

I woke up, my eyes opening just slightly. Sunshine filled the room.

I didn't recognize my surroundings. It looked, however, like a cabin, like the ones I used to go to with my parents.

"Hermione. You're up." said a voice. Draco just entered the room, with a soft smile on his face, and a thicker bandage around his arm.

"Where-" I started.

"Try not to move your stomach much. It's still healing. Give it another hour or so. We're in a vacation home." he said, as if it was nothing. "It's temporary. I was planning that we could stay here for as long as we need to get healed, and then head back to Hogwarts for the rest of the break. I'm thinking we could apparate as far as we can and then walk?"

"Or, we could go to my parents." I said, quietly.

"If they're alright with that." he nodded.

I sat up. My stomach was a little sore, but it was fine in general. Draco had obviously cleaned the blood off and bandaged the wound. All that was left was a thin scab.

"That was a horrible idea." he groaned.

"We obviously did NOT get their approval." I said, slowly getting up. Draco came to my side, in case.

"Well screw them. I'm not breaking up with you. Besides, my mum thinks you're alright." he said, smiling.

"She said that?" I asked.

"No, but her attitude told me everything." he smirked.

I sighed. "Why does blood even matter?" He shrugged. I took a look at his arm.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's scabbing up. And my mum and I found something out." he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Her knife. My aunt's knife is cursed. Any damage made will stay on the person, and when it makes contact with something slightly sharp, it'll bleed and cause drowsiness. Apparently if it bleeds too much, you'll fall asleep...and never wake up." he said, his face stony. "We need to get the curse broken."

"Do you know of any curse breakers?" I asked. Draco shook his head.

"Do you?" he asked.

I was about to shake my head, but then I remembered someone. "Yeah. I do. Just one."

"Who?" asked Draco, excited.

"Bill Weasley. Ron and Ginny's brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that means that they're going to need to seek help from the Weasleys.**

**Please review! I really would love to hear your predictions!**

**Ugh...this is not one of my finest stories...I need a pick-up...**

**Anyway, review!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I didn't forget about this story! I promise!**

**I apologize for the late update...this story has me stuck. I think I'm losing my touch -_-**

**So please please please! If you have ideas, let me know! I would love to hear them :)**

**Enough delay, here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV<strong>

"Excuse me?" asked Draco, his eyes a little bit irritated and surprised.

"Bill Weasley. Ron and Ginny's brother." I repeated.

"Yes, I know who that is." said Draco, obviously annoyed.

"So I suppose we could have hi-" I started.

"No. Way. There is absolutely no way I'm going to a damned Weasley for help. There must be other curse breakers." growled Draco.

"Oh come on, now Draco. You're being irrational-"

"No I'm not-"

"You're right, you're being stupid-"

"I'm no-"

"Yes you are! The fact that you'd rather die than go to a curse breaker is complete bullshit! Suck it up!" I yelled.

"It's not JUST a curse-breaker, it's a eff-ing Weasley!" he retorted.

"Suck it up, you sissy!" I glared.

He stopped and stared at me. "Did you just call me a sissy?"

I nodded. "Yep."

We glared at each other for a while, and finally he broke down laughing.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he chuckled. "If you weren't so damn lovable, I'd be ripping your head off right now."

"Well, I suppose that's my strength here." I grinned. "So. Your decision. Either we both die, or we go see Bill Weasley."

He sighed. "Fine. We'll go see Phil Weasley. But I'm not going to be happy about it." he scowled.

"It's Bill."

"Jill, whatever."

"Bill!"

"Dill Pickle Weasley."

"Bill!"

"Kill Weasley."

"BILL!"

"I don't care! Will Weasley! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>We got our things together and taking his hand, we apparated to the Burrow. It felt familiar, from the what seemed like a million times that I had spent time here with Harry, Ginny and Ronald.<p>

"I don't like being here. Why are we here again?" muttered Draco.

"We need to see if Bill's here." I reminded him. I took his hand, and together we walked towards the Burrow.

About 50 feet from the door, Draco made a "oomph" noise, and was forced backwards. I looked at him.

"What..." I started.

"The stupid Weasleys probably have a sort of force field that only lets some people in." he spat, looking angry as he got back on his feet.

"Well, you stay here, then." I smiled. He tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace.

I headed up to the door, and knocked three times. A few seconds later, Molly Weasley opened the door.

"Hermione! How are you, dear? Come in, come in." she smiled.

"That's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I was just wonde-" I started.

"Mum? Who is it?" asked a deep voice. Ron's face appeared from the stairway. It immediately brightened as he saw me.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he said, smiling.

"Oh, Draco and I are looking for B-" I didn't finish. Ron's smile immediately vanished, and was replaced by anger. He looked past me where Draco was standing with his arms crossed.

He stormed past me, pulling out his wand. He waved his wand and the force field around the house vanished.

"Stupefy!" he called. Draco quickly jumped out of the way.

Angrily, he drew his own wand. "Confringo!"

"Protego!"

"Reducto!"

"Finite Incantatem! Incendio!"

"Aguamenti! Expelliarmus!"

"That's quite enough!" I yelled, angrily. Both boys froze immediately.

"That bloody weasel started it!" he growled.

"We're asking for a favor here!" I hissed.

"A favor?" asked Ron, suspiciously.

I turned to him. "We're looking for Bill." I explained.

"Bill? Why?" asked Molly, confused.

I pulled down my sleeve and tugged on Draco's, revealing our scars.

"It's cursed." he said.

"We're looking for him, so we can see if he can break it." I said.

Molly's eyes softened, and Ron shoved his wand back into his pocket.

"Bill and Fleur are at the Shell Cottage. I assume you know where that is?" asked Molly.

I nodded. "That's what I thought, but I thought it'd be best to check. Thank you."

I smiled at Ron who just looked away. I took Draco's arm, and together, we apparated to the Shell Cottage.

* * *

><p>"This really is a nice place." admitted Draco, as we started up the hill.<p>

"It is." I agreed.

"Maybe we should get a small, homey cottage like this one." said Draco, thinking out loud.

"We?" I asked.

He grinned. "Well, I plan on being with you forever, Hermione."

I smiled, looking away. He really was sweet when he wanted to be.

We arrived in front of the door, and I knocked twice. The door opened almost immediately.

"Hello, Hermione." said Bill's smooth voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you could look at a certain curse that Draco and I have." I said, showing him my scar, and pulling Draco's arm up.

"Why don't you come in?" smiled Bill. He lead us into the sitting room. Fleur appeared in the doorway.

"Bill, we hahve guests?" she smiled. She came closer.

"Let me see your scars." he ordered.

Bill grabbed my arm and Fleur grabbed Draco's.

"Curious..." he muttered, and then he smirked. He pressed his nail into the "D" on my scar. I screamed.

Draco yelled too, and I saw Fleur pressing into his scar as well. I stared at the pair, my vision getting blurrier.

"Fools." cackled Fleur. Her blonde hair was turned darker and darker, until Bellatrix Lestrange's familiar face appeared before us.

Bill's red hair got lighter until it became a platinum color, and within seconds, Lucius Malfoy face was sneering at us.

Draco's glare was the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness, and plunged into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, she eez vaking up." said a soft voice. My eyes fluttered open, and Fleur's smiling face stared at me.<p>

"Ah!" I exclaimed, in fright. Was it still Bellatrix?

"Do not vorry, eet really eez me. Vellatreex is gone." she smiled.

"Prove it." I told her.

"I am part of zee Order of zee Phoenix, and I first met you during your first year during zee Triwizard Tournament when you vent weeth Viktor Krum, and Harry and Ronald vent weeth zee two twin girls." she said.

I sighed in relief. "Where were you, Fleur? What happened?"

"Bill and I vent to zee Weasley Joke Shop to pay a leetle veesit. Vhen ve got back, ve saw Vellatreex and Lucius coming out of our home, so after battling zem, ve came een finding you and zee Malfoy boy passed out on our couch, weeth blood on your ahrms." she explained.

I groaned, sitting up. "Is Draco alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"He voke up a few minutes beefore you."

I got up, and with Fleur, headed down to the sitting room.

Draco, who was lounging casually on the couch, smiled immediately when he saw me.

"Hermione. Feeling alright?" he asked.

"Just tired." I said, taking a seat next to him.

"Bill's been looking at my scar." he told me.

"Hello, Hermione." said Bill, walking in.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Draco.

"Hi Bill. So, any thoughts on how to take off the curse?"

Bill's smile fell. "I don't know if I can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it?**

**I apologize on Fleur's accent...It's not easy...**

**But with that, I am going to depart! I'll update soon!**

**Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


	5. Author's Note Please Read

**A/N: Hey everyone.**

**I haven't been working on this fic for a few reasons, main one being, that I'm stuck. This sort of genre isn't one that I really enjoy doing or am very good at doing. So as of now, I'm putting it on hiatus.**

**I'm also considering just deleting it, but I'm not sure if I want to bail on this story just yet. So that's why I'm asking you guys for help. Do you think I should carry on or just delete the story?**

**Thanks everyone,**

**Love,**

**Cherri.**


End file.
